The flavour of psychopathy
by zoney569
Summary: Todo comienza cuando un viejo amigo pasa a visitar. Oliver sólo quiere olvidar su pasado, aunque claramente este sufriendo las consecuencias en su presente. Tentaciones que se había prohibido hace tiempo vuelven a nacer, y esta vez se mezclan con su proyecto más exitoso, "Oliver's Bakery".


La repostería se encontraba llena de gente que hablaba entre ella, empleados que se gritaban órdenes y una permanente esencia a vainilla y azúcar. La repostería "Oliver's" se encontraba tan llena como siempre. El lugar era apenas suficiente para contener a tantas personas, y de las rosadas paredes colgaban cuadros de los postres que se ofrecían.

-¡Una docena de cupcakes de crumble de manzana!

-¡Anotado!

-¡Saliendo los de fresas con nata!

-¡Se acabaron los cupcakes de naranja con chocolate!

Mientras iba anocheciendo, el lugar se iba quedando cada vez más vacío, hasta que recibieron a su último cliente poco antes de la hora de cierre.

- _Fucking finally._ \- Allen cerró la caja registradora y se tronó los dedos.

-Allen, cariño, ya hemos hablado del lenguaje.- Se escuchó una voz cantarina desde la cocina.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y se recargó en la barra.

-Mejor aprende de tu hermano, a él nunca lo he escuchado decir una grosería.- Oliver, un adulto joven de cabello rubio con rayos rosas, emergió de la cocina y le dedicó una sonrisa a Allen.- Bueno, todo listo para irnos.

-Eso es porque casi no habla.- Allen masculló en voz baja y fue correspondido con un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Hey!

Matt solamente lo miró con burla y caminó a la puerta como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-Eres un….-

-Allen, no tenemos toda la noche.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- El moreno gruñó antes de salir por la puerta para que Oliver pudiera cerrarla.

-¡Lo hicieron muy bien el día de hoy, chicos!- Oliver les dedicó una sonrisa y una palmada en los hombros a cada uno.- Especialmente tu Allen, vas mejorando tu actitud con los clientes.

-Eso lo dices todos los días.- El moreno se fingió irritado, pero tuvo que girar la cara cuando no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que el rubio siempre le provocaba.

-Vi esa sonrisa.- Matt le susurró con esa mueca que Allen conocía tan bien.

Apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que su hermano le diera un puñetazo en el hombro, pero tanto tiempo viviendo con Allen, lo había ayudado a predecir todos sus movimientos.

-Chicos, no se peleen. Pelearse esta mal.- Oliver los regaño como si de críos se trataran.

-Como sea.- Allen dejó de fulminar a su hermano y se volteó con Oliver.- Pues… buenas noches, supongo.

-Buenas noches, Allen, cariño.- Oliver le dedico una afectuosa sonrisa y se giró con Matt.- Y buenas noches para ti también. Y no molestes a tu hermano, ya sabes cómo se pone.

Con eso, los tres se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Oliver se acomodó mejor la bufanda para taparse del frio de la noche. Caminaba en silencio por las iluminadas calles que dirigían a su departamento, donde costosas casas y edificios comenzaban a hacerse visibles. Oliver recordó la primera vez que había visitado esta colonia en busca de un nuevo hogar. Era tan diferente a donde solía vivir.

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del escalofrío que de repente lo invadió. Odiaba el recuerdo de su antigua casa.

Finalmente llegó al edificio donde vivía. Saludó al portero con un gesto de cabeza y entró al elevador. Usualmente llegaba más tarde, pero el cansancio de la semana le impidió salir a otro lugar e interactuar con más gente.

Entró a su apartamento y colgó su bufanda y gabardina en el perchero. Se encaminó a la cocina y fue capaz de distinguir la tenue luz que provenía de debajo de la puerta que daba al cuarto de invitados. Oliver sacó un puñal que siempre cargaba con él y abrió la puerta lentamente.

-Si eres Francois…

- _Quoi?_

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba el francés recostado en la cama. Estaba viendo la tele y había un vaso de lo que Oliver supuso era whiskey en la mesita de noche. Traía la camisa desfajada y su rubio cabello atado con un listón.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? ¿Tal vez el chico castaño de la pastelería? – Francois le preguntó en un tono aburrido y sin retirar su atención del televisor.

Oliver guardó su puñal y suspiró derrotado. Rápidamente cambió su expresión a una más alegre.

-Francois, _cher_! ¡Que agradable sorpresa el encontrarte aquí! No recibo muchas visitas, sabes, y bueno, siempre es-

-Corta la farsa.- Esta vez el francés dirigió su atención a Oliver.- Tu y yo sabemos que esos trucos no funcionan conmigo.

Tenía razón. Francois era el único que realmente lo conocía. Habían sido amigos desde pequeños y sabía que Oliver no siempre fue lo que es ahora. Y eso a veces lo irritaba.

-Bien, basta de juegos, supongo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Siempre es bueno visitar a un viejo amigo, _non_? Además, me aburro en casa.

-Siempre creí que cuando te aburrías simplemente llamabas a una de tus "amiguitas" para pasar la noche.

Francois se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué puedo decir? A veces la vida es tan _merde_ que ni de eso tengo ganas.

-Si solamente vienes a que te preste dinero. Puedes olvidarlo.

-Siempre tan amable.- Las palabras del francés estaban cargadas de sarcasmo.- Creí que ser hospitalario y benévolo era parte de tu "nueva apariencia".

Oliver apretó sus puños y decidió ignorar al francés. Ya se iría cuando se aburriera de hacer nada.

Caminó a la cocina y comenzó a preparase la cena.

Cuando estaba terminando, dejó de escuchar el ruido de la tele y en cambio distinguió unas pisadas lentas y suaves.

-Vamos Oliver, no seas así.- Francois estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.- ¿Ni siquiera me preparaste algo de cenar?

-No soy tu sirvienta.- Oliver sabía que su "amigo" no sabía hacer nada por sí solo, y siempre le molestó que lo tratara como a una de sus tantas sirvientas.- ¿No deberías estar estafando a alguien?

-Esa es mi línea. Cuéntame, Oliver, de donde sacas todas esas recetas.

-Las invente yo mismo.- Soltó tranquilamente.- Me gusta experimentar en mis tiempos libres.

-Mentiras.- Francois caminó hasta colocarse detrás de su silla y susurrarle al oído.- Nunca sabes cuándo dejar de mentir.

Oliver sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo, aunque no supo identificarlo como agradable o no.

Francois aprovechó para tomar su tenedor y probar un poco de lo que estaba comiendo.

-Mmh… No está mal, pero le falta algo de azafrán.

-Hey!- Oliver recuperó su tenedor y lo alejó del francés.- Tu nunca estas conforme con la comida.

-Y aun así estoy aquí comiendo de la tuya.- Francois tomó la silla que se encontraba enfrente del rubio y se sentó.- ¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato?

-¿Disculpa? ¿Tú? ¿Proponiendo que salgamos?- Oliver no pudo suprimir una suave risa.

-Si, si.- Francois rodó los ojos en señal de irritación.

-Lo siento, pero hoy llegue cansado.

-Esta vez es mi turno de reír. ¿Tú cansado? ¿Ni siquiera si salimos a hacer aquello que tanto te gusta?

Esta vez Oliver estaba seguro de que el escalofrió que lo recorrió era uno de placer.

-N-no sé de qué-

-¿Lo recuerdas? Éramos imparables. No me dirás que ya no te gusta, te he estado vigilando.

-E-está mal… Nosotros no deberíamos-

-¿Y cuándo te ha importado eso? He visto tu rostro bañado en sangre y riendo mientras-

-¡Cállate!- Oliver se levantó de un rápido movimiento y casi tira su silla. Aquellos ojos azules que usualmente eran suaves y calmados, ahora estaban llenos de vigor.

Francois sonrió cínicamente y lo retó con la mirada.

-Oblígame.

En un solo movimiento, Oliver estaba encima del francés, estrangulándolo con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.

Francois no estaba sorprendido, en cambio, solo lo respondió atrayéndolo hacia sí y besándolo de lleno en los labios.

Oliver aflojó las manos después de unos segundos, aun respirando entrecortadamente mientras hacía la presión suficiente para que a Francois le gustara.

* * *

 _Esto es resultado de una pequeña idea que me surgió al descubrir que se puede reemplazar los huevos en una receta por sangre. Bien, eso no aparece aquí, pero ya llegaremos._

 _Si los personajes parecen muy OOC, puede ser porque intente que parecieran más... reales. También estoy explorando un poco lo que es la psicopatia con Oliver._

 _Háganme saber que les parece la historia y mi interpretación de los personajes. Y díganme que les gusto más, el USUK o el FrUK?_

 _Gracias por leer. R &R_


End file.
